La primera vez
by Ceeccily
Summary: Un ¿breve? fanfic sobre como empezaron a "conocerse" intimamente Remus y Sirius. Los demás personajes solo están secundarios


Estaban en quinto curso desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts y seguían siendo los cuatro mejores amigos; James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, los cuatro Merodeadores, Peter y Remus parecían no encajar en ese cuarteto, ya que ambos eran demasiado tímidos y reservados al contrario que los dos más mayores que eran los chicos más populares de toda la escuela. A pesar de todo eso seguían siendo los mejores amigos desde la primera vez que se encontraron todos en el mismo vagón del viejo expreso que les llevaría a su nueva vida.

Lupin y Sirius dormían en las camas mas cercanas a la ventana, con ambas camas prácticamente pegadas, demasiado para su gusto; eso ponía muy nervioso a Remus, el cual no dejaba de evitar el espacio vital de Sirius. También, por desgracia para el licántropo, también eran compañeros en todas las clases, parecía que Albus sabía lo que se pasaba por la joven cabeza del joven lobo y lo hacía todo a drede.

Lupin era el prefecto este año, junto a una chica muy amable que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a Remus y a sus amigos, a James todo eso le parecía gracioso y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para chinchar a su amigo con ello. James habría ligado con esa chica tan atractiva si no estuviese enamorado de la misma chica desde hace dos años, Lily Evans.

Los demás chicos del grupo, a diferencia de James eran "almas libres", sobretodo Sirius, considerado el más guapo e interesante de todo Hogwarts, pero Lupin tampoco se quedaba muy atrás, tenía un puñado de pretendientes las cuales rechazaba amablemente porque Remus Lupin solo estaba interesado en una persona desde hace mucho, desde que en los días de luna llena le ayudaba con forma de animago a controlarse y sobretodo en los días de tormenta cuando le acunaba contra su pecho y le susurraba una dulce canción para calmar sus miedos.

Esa persona era uno de sus mejores amigos, Sirius Black; aquello le avergonzaba de sobremanera y por ello intentaba apartar a Sirius de su mente todo el rato que podía, cosa difícil ahora que compartían miradas, roces, sonrisas... Era algo imposible para el pobre Remus el cual solo escuchaba la voz de su amigo cuando se iba a la cama.

La única y gran excusa que tenía Lupin para estar tan cerca de Sirius era que podía ayudarle con los trabajos, los pergaminos los hechizos.

Ya habían transcurrido varios meses en ese asombroso lugar y a pleno mes de Abril la noche amenzaba tormenta, así que Lupin al fijarse en el cielo a través de la ventana cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y con una torpe excusa salió corriendo de la sala común de Gryffindor y subió a trompicones a su habitación compartida, metiendose en su cama para dormir antes de que la tormenta empezase.

Los tres restantes se miraron entre sí y Sirius decidió ir a hablar con él, pidiendole a sus amigos algo de privacidad. Sirius subió a la habitación entrando con pasos ligeros al cuarto, llamando a su mejor amigo, al no obtener respuesta abrió las cortinas de la cama en la que estaba tumbada la figura de Lupin y se tumbó en frente suya, acunandole contra sí como siempre, intentando calmarle con cariñosas palabras susurradas sobre el cuello del menor.

Justo en ese instante comenzó la tormenta y el primer gimoteo asustado de Lupin llegó a los oídos de Sirius, haciendo que este cerrase toda la distancia que quedaba entre ambos cuerpos. Sirius miró directamente al ojimiel y ahuecó la mano sobre su mejilla, acariciando con su pulgar el pómulo del menor en silencio, expresando todas las cosas que no se atrevía a decir con palabras.

"Cierra los ojos" Lupin obedeció a la voz y notó unos suaves labios juntarse con los propios. El beso duró años, ambos se probaban y movían los labios acompasadamente, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro. Remus lenta y tímidamente pasó la mano por el abdomen del azcabache y este guió su propia mano hasta la nuca del hombre lobo. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta Sirius ya estaba sobre el menor, lamiendo y mordiendo su lengua con suavidad; sus labios eran adictivos y pronto quiso más, metió las manos por dentro de la camiseta del uniforme del colegio, pellizcando hábilmente sus pezones, y el primer gemido de la noche no tardó en llegar a los oídos del animago, seguido por un movimiento de cadera que friccionó ambas entrepiernas juntas, arrancando un jadeo excitado de ambos.

Lupin arqueó la espalda y se tapó la boca con las manos, evitando gemir demasiado alto por si a alguien se le ocurría entrar. Cuanto mas movimiento había entre ambos más incontrolables eran los gemidos del ahora sonrojado hombre lobo, el cual gemía el nombre de su compañero como si lo necesitase para vivir, arañando su nuca y toda la carne que se acercaba a su mano.

Con ambas entrepiernas despiertas, Sirius quitó de un tirón la ropa que les sobraba a ambos de cadera para abajo para así poder juntar de verdad los palpitantes miembros y empezar a masturbarlos conjuntamente.

Lupin estaba rojo y jadeante, lleno de nervios y tirando de las mantas con la mandíbula apretada para no seguir gimiendo de placer. Nunca en su vida le habían hecho así y resulta que lo estaba haciendo con Sirius, su amigo, el chico que le gustaba. El pobre lobito solo alcanzaba a gemir y sollozar de puro placer, aferrandose a Sirius o a las mantas, a cualquier cosa que le permitía arañar. Mientras tanto Sirius entre jadeos se divertía dejando marcas rojizas por todo el abdomen de su compañero de mesa, haciendo chupetones por todas parte para marcarlo como suyo, SU Remus Lupin.

El ritmo de la mano de Sirius no se detuvo y pasó el pulgar por ambos glandes pegados y entremezclados por el calor y el líquido pre-seminal que emanaban ambos miembros. En cuestión de segundos llegaron a la cúspide del orgasmo y se besaron con fuerza, ganas y pasión para gemir en la boca del otro, evitando que nadie más compartiese ese momento íntimo.

Sirius dejó caer el peso cuidadosamente sobre Lupin y besó su cuello de arriba a bajo mientras el licantropo aplicaba un hechizo de "Fregoteo" por toda la cama y por los dos cuerpos semi-desnudos.

El azcabache miró con dulzura al lobo y besó sus labios castamente por última vez antes de separarse y mirarle a los ojos, acostandose a su lado para dormir abrazado a su amigo. La tormenta se había despejado al igual que las dudas de Lupin acerca de los sentimientos de su ahora más que amigo. Se besaron de nuevo durante minutos hasta que se quedaban sin aire y tenían que separarse unos duros segundos, se acariciaban cariñosamente, se probaban como si fuese la última vez que se fuesen a ver y sus cuerpos se enredaban de una forma mágica, sin forzar nada. Todo era natural y preciso en ese instante hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos con una sonrisa, mirandose cara a cara.

Cuando Lupin despertó y recordó todo lo que había pasado aquella noche de tormenta no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarse al inerte cuerpo de su amigo, besando su mejilla con dulzura.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Remus y Sirius compartieron cama, pero no la última ya que después de Hogwarts vivirían muchos años juntos como novios.


End file.
